Harry Potter and the Death Eater
by adhesivebagels
Summary: Set after book 5, Harry is beaten by his uncle and left for dead. Snape rescues him and brings Harry back to his house for the summer. A steamy romance follows. Harry is kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. Ends in an epic battle between Snape and the Dark Lord. HP/SS Slash Pairing OOC AU. Sequel is up (see my profile).
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATH EATER**

 **.**

 **.**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Set after book 5, Harry is beaten by his uncle and left for dead. Snape rescues him and brings Harry back to his house for the summer. They fall for each other. Harry is kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. Ends in an epic battle between Snape and the Dark Lord. HP/SS

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** I changed some things around to fit my story and no I am not Rowling, so no it will not be 100% the same as the books, Snape knows about horcruxes, I made up some death eaters, etc etc. I don't know if that would make this AU? But oh well. If you like It, please review. If you don't then...keep your snooty comments to yourself. Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

.

It was one in the morning in Little Whinging, a time when most of the world would be deep asleep, however one soul was still awake in a small house on Privet Drive. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was lying in bed under his blanket with a small flashlight held between his teeth, illuminating the pages of his textbook as he read. This was the only means the teenager had to study without his aunt and uncle finding out, for if they found out he was doing homework for that "freak" school of his, they would surely kick him out as his uncle Vernon often liked to threaten. Harry stifled a yawn and rubbed his bleary eyes, fighting off sleep for as long as he could. He wanted to finish his summer homework while he still had time, before his aunt and uncle decided to confiscate his wand or school things, however after nodding off for the fourth time, Harry admitted defeat and crept out of bed to hide his homework away in the floorboard underneath. Straightening up, he walked over to Hedwig's cage and stroked the feathers on her head through the bars of her cage. She hooted sadly at him and nibbled at his fingers. Harry refilled her water and placed owl pellets in her food dish.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig," he whispered to her.

Harry hated to see her caged up. Vernon had locked her in her cage a couple days ago when one of the neighbors had told him that he had seen an owl fly into their bedroom window one night. Vernon had blown up at Harry and padlocked "That ruddy owl!" in her cage, trapping her there for the summer. Harry's blood boiled thinking about how helpless he was during the summer, not being able to use magic until he became of legal age next year. He vowed that that would be the last time his aunt and uncle ever saw him, he didn't care what it took, he would move out as soon as he could. Get his own place somewhere far away from here. If only Sirius...unbidden, thoughts of his recently deceased godfather rose to his mind and Harry's hands fisted at his sides as emotions took over. He had tried so hard to keep the grief at bay, to remain as normal as possible around his aunt and uncle for they didn't know about his godfather's death, but sometimes, like tonight, the pain became too much and nothing could stop the thoughts of guilt and anguish from clouding his mind. Harry's face twisted in pain and he curled up in bed under the covers as he let his grief overtake him.

If only Sirius were still alive, if only Harry hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries and made his godfather come rescue him. If not for Harry, Sirius would still be alive. Harry's eyes filled with unshed tears as the grief, still raw from his godfather's death, washed over him. Guilt, anger, and sadness filled the Boy-Who-Lived as the hot tears fell. He sobbed into his pillow as he thought about losing the only father figure he ever remembered having, gone now because of his stupid mistakes. Sometime later his body finally gave way to exhaustion and he fell into a fitful sleep.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

Harry awoke abruptly to someone pounding on his bedroom door.

"Get up, freak! It's time to make breakfast!" Petunia shrieked and stamped downstairs.

Harry groaned and started pulling on some worn clothes. He was still tired for his sleep had been plagued with nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil. He pushed his glasses on his nose, said good morning to a sleepy Hedwig, and went downstairs. He began making breakfast under Petunia's watchful stare. Harry felt particularly gloomy today, his long summer with the Dursleys stretching ahead of him. Ron had owled him to say that him and his family were going on holiday to visit Charlie in Romania and they wouldn't be back till right before term started, so Harry was stuck at the Dursley's for the entirety of the summer.

He sighed and flipped the bacon over in the pan. Petunia's attention was diverted as Dudley walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry! Why isn't breakfast ready yet?" His cousin whined, shooting Harry a gleeful look behind his mother's back.

Harry shot an ugly look back at him as his aunt turned on him.

"Hurry up and finish breakfast!" She snapped before going over and fussing over Dudley's hair.

Harry finished breakfast as quickly as he could and grabbed a couple pieces of toast for himself. His uncle soon stomped down the stairs, and sat at the kitchen table, shooting a glare at Harry. Petunia piled a stack of pancakes on his plate and he began eating with gusto as he looked over the morning paper.

"Dudley dear" his aunt cooed at his cousin, "what are your plans for today? Are you having another tea party with your little friends?"

"Yes mother, I'm going to be over at Peter's house today" Dudley said, avoiding his aunts gaze.

Harry snorted into his toast at the obvious lie. Dudley's "tea parties" were just his way of getting out of the house so he and his gang could ravage the neighborhood, bullying kids younger than them. Dudley narrowed his eyes at Harry's snort. Vernon whipped his head around and threw a look at Harry.

"Here, boy," his uncle spat at him, "there are plenty of chores to do today, and make sure they're done by supper or else!" He threw a piece of paper at him. Harry rolled his eyes at that and missed the threatening look on his uncle's face. He got up from his table, figuring he better get started on his chores now if he was wanted to finish before dinner.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

It took Harry most of the day to complete all his chores and it was close to five o'clock before he was able to take a break before dinner. He decided to head outside and take a walk. Privet drive was quiet with only a few people just arriving home from work. He turned the corner and continued walking, his feet taking him to his favorite haunt. He ended up at the playground, it was empty. He took a seat at one of the swings, resting his aching feet. He had spent most of the day on his hands and feet, cleaning the house and maintaining the garden for his aunt and uncle. He was exhausted, mentally and physically and was glad to get away from the house and the hateful atmosphere that was constantly there. Harry had been sitting there, lightly swinging, for a few minutes before sounds of voices reached him. Looking up, he spotted Dudley and his gang approaching the playground. They had spotted Harry evidently and were making their way towards him.

"Oh great" Harry muttered, "Here we go."

Dudley often liked to torment him to show off in front of his friends, when his aunt and uncle weren't around. He heard laughter coming from them as they approached. Harry got up from his swing and faced them warily. He had left his wand at home and was defenseless. He realized that this could turn out badly for him if Dudley decided to get violent.

"Look at the freak" he said to his friends, sneering at Harry, "Haven't you got any friends, freak?"

"Ya, I do" Harry countered, "I have loads of friends, some of them are invisible though, like that vampire behind you" He looked pointedly behind Dudley.

Dudley fell for the bait, and whirled around to look behind him, terror on his face. Harry started laughing and two of his friends snickered causing Dudley's face to redden. He'd realized he'd been had in front of his friends.

"You think you're so funny!" he sneered, advancing towards him.

He shoved Harry hard in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Harry's malnourished frame was no match for Dudley's sheer size and muscle. Harry landed hard in the dirt, skinning his hands and his glasses went flying. His face reddened in anger, if only he had his wand. He would hex Dudley into next year, underage laws be damned. He was tired of being pushed around and his sensitive emotions since Sirius's death were causing him to act without abandon. He pushed himself to his feet as Dudley laughed with his friends.

"You stupid git!" He shouted.

Balling up his fist he punched Dudley in the face, his hand protesting from the force. Dudley's head snapped back as his nose made a sickening crunch and started dripping blood. He grabbed his nose and immediately started whaling from the pain. Harry felt a sense of dread. He'd done it now, his aunt and uncle would surely kick him out after seeing what he'd done to their precious son.

Dudley glared at Harry around his bloody nose and said "You'll pay for this freak!"

He nodded at his friends who started advancing toward Harry. Harry groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now. He turned and sprinted away as fast as he could. He could hear the three boys chasing after him. Reaching the playground fence, he reached up and vaulted over the top, continuing to run toward privet drive. The boys didn't dare follow him to the house and their shouts faded away as Harry outdistanced them. He reached the house and ran inside. He knew he was in big trouble now, the last time Dudley had gotten hurt Vernon had tried to kick Harry out. And that wasn't even his fault, this time Harry had a foreboding feeling that his punishment would be a lot worse. Not bothering to stop, Harry ran upstairs and into his bedroom where he sat nervously on his bed, waiting with dread for what was to come. He thought quickly and grabbed his wand off his dresser, clutching it in his hands.

A few minutes later, he heard shouting downstairs so he figured Dudley must have come home and told Vernon and Petunia the story of how that horrible Harry had punched him and broke his nose. Harry's anxiety increased and his heart thundered in his chest, anticipating what was to come. His grip on his wand tightened. He couldn't risk doing magic though. Harry had already been given one warning. If he was caught doing underage magic again, he'd be expelled from Hogwarts. He heard his uncle pounding up the stairs and jumped to his feet as Vernon flung open the bedroom door.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON!"

His uncle was madder than he had ever seen him, spit was flying from his mouth. Harry unconsciously backed away towards his bed. His uncle advanced menacingly towards him, his hands clenched into fists. Harry felt fear for the first time, his uncle was acting more aggressive than usual, and he wasn't sure what he would do.

"I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO HURT MY FAMILY!" He bellowed and grabbed Harry's shirt front before he could do anything. Lifting Harry's small frame off his feet, his uncle threw him against the wall. Harry gave a yelp as he slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor. His body hurt and his glasses were askew, his wand had fallen out of his hand and had rolled out of reach under the bed. Harry groaned as he heard the approach of footsteps. Suddenly his side exploded in pain as his uncle kicked him viciously.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE, FREAK. DONT EVER TOUCH MY DUDLEY AGAIN!"

Harry was no match for the bigger, heavier man. His uncle laid into him with abandon, kicking his ribs, punching his head, back, any part of him he could reach. Harry couldn't stop the screams of pain escaping his lips as his world was filled with agony. Blood poured from his face, side, and head and still his uncle continued to beat him without mercy. There was a crunching sound as the bone in his leg snapped from a nasty kick and he was sure a few of his ribs were broken. Hedwig was shrieking in her cage, unable to help her master. And still his uncle showed no sign of stopping, he wore a murderous expression, his hot breath in Harry's face as his now bloody fists beat into him. His uncle was going to kill him.

Through a haze of pain, Harry deliriously thought about what tomorrow's headline for the Daily Prophet would be. "Boy-Who-Lived Killed By Muggle Uncle". This can't be happening, he had fought the greatest Dark wizard of all time to only be killed by this loser. He tried desperately to get to his feet, but his leg gave out underneath him and he just slumped back to the floor in defeat. Suddenly, the beatings stopped as his uncle appeared to have exhausted himself. Breathing hard, he shot one last disgusted look at Harry and stomped out of the bedroom, slamming and locking the door as he left. Harry was in a world of pain, bleeding on the floor, unable to move. Hot tears fell from his eyes, the pain was too much. He would've rather his uncle kill him than leave him in this much misery. The Cruciatus curse wasn't even this painful. Harry gathered his strength and inched across the floor towards his wand. He had to reach it. He couldn't die here. Finally his fingers curled around the piece of wood, however Harry's vision was starting to blur from blood loss and pain. He couldn't remember what he had been planning to do with the wand. The last thought he had before passing out was that at least if he died he would get to see Sirius again. Unbeknownst to Harry, his wand shot out a jet of golden light. It hit the padlock on Hedwig's cage, setting her free...

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

Professor Severus Snape was sitting comfortably in his favorite armchair by the fire in his house on Spinner's End in the village of Cokeworth. He had a glass of amber liquid in his hand and he swilled it around, staring into the flames, he was lost in deep thought. He was therefore startled out of his seat as a head suddenly popped out of the fire.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you are awake" The head belonged to no other than the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Albus?" Severus grumbled at the wizard as he picked himself off the ground to retake his seat.

"I'm afraid I have an urgent matter, Severus, may I come through?"

Severus nodded his permission and the older man stepped through the fireplace and into his living room. Brushing soot off his robes, Albus got straight to the point.

"I've just received an unexpected visitor, Harry's owl Hedwig arrived at my house in great distress. She had no mail attached to her and seemed like she wanted me to follow her somewhere. I believe the owl came to get help because something is the matter with Harry."

Severus's eyebrows shot up. "Indeed, that is unsettling. Should we check in on the boy?"

"Yes, I tried contacting Mrs. Figg but she's not at home. We will, or rather you will go to Harry's house and find out if something is wrong" Dumbledore stated.

Severus gave Dumbledore a questioning look. "Me, Albus? Surely you would want to accompany me as well?"

"Not at all, Severus, two wizards showing up on the muggles' doorstep will surely frighten them more than one. They fear magic more than anything else."

"But sir-" Severus protested.

"Severus, we don't have time" Dumbledore gave him a hard look, "I trust you completely with this."

Severus's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Of course, Albus. I will check on the boy's whereabouts and report back to you immediately"

"Thank you, Severus" Dumbledore clapped him on the back and disappeared back into the flames. Severus took a moment to grab a traveling cloak before he apparated to the street Dumbledore had shown him once before, Privet Drive. Severus was sure he was wasting his time, the owl probably only wanted food or some other such nonsense. Potter was probably neglecting it in favor of answering his fan mail. Severus snorted at the thought of him finding Potter hunched at his desk writing letters. He would have something to say to the boy about neglecting his pet and wasting his professor's time. Severus spotted the house where Potter lived and stalked to the front door. It was dark out, the street was deserted.

He pounded on the immaculate door, ready to get this over with and get back to his warm fireplace. A few minutes later and the red face of a very fat man appeared at the door. This must be Vernon. The muggle's eyes popped out as he took in the sight of his unexpected visitor in his doorway. Severus's dark wizard robes billowed out around him in a gust of wind and his black shoulder-length hair framed the sneer that was on his face. His cold eyes took in Vernon's muggle house, his eyebrow raised in disdain.

"Good evening" Severus began as politely as he could manage, "I am a professor at Hogwarts school that Pott-Harry attends and I am here to check on his safety. I apologize for the lateness of the hour" Severus decided to not beat around the bush and explain himself bluntly. However the effort was lost on the muggle as his face unexpectedly purpled.

"You're another one of those freaks from that freak school of his? No! I will not have anymore of your kind in my house! LEAVE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Spit from the enraged man's mouth landed on Severus's cheek. Slowly, Severus raised a sleeve up and wiped the offending spittle away. His face was unreadable, however, his eyes gave him away. Vernon's face froze as he took in the cold fury contained in the wizard's ebony gaze. He unconsciously stepped backward.

"Listen closely, muggle" Severus whispered coldly into the flabby face of Vernon Dursley, "I am here to make sure Harry is okay, and nothing, especially not the likes of you, is going to stop me."

With that he stepped around the frozen man and continue through the house. Petunia and Dudley were crouched in the living room, horrorstruck, unsure of what to do. Vernon hastily waved at them to stay where they were. Severus ignored them after seeing Potter was not there and continued up the stairs. His thoughts were buzzing in his head. Potter, the savior of the wizarding world lived with a bunch of magic-hating muggles? Who knew? All this time Severus had thought he had been raised as a spoiled little brat. Instead it seemed like he had been hated here, maybe even neglected, not unlike Severus himself had been. This changed everything. He suddenly felt sorry for the way he had treated the boy in his class. No one deserved to grow up in a loveless house. Severus made his way up the stairs.

There were four doors in this hall. Opening the first door revealed a typical muggle bathroom. The second door wouldn't budge, it was locked. Severus left that one for now and investigated the third and fourth bedrooms. Not finding Potter there, he came back to the locked bedroom. He suddenly had a foreboding feeling, something was wrong. Pulling his wand from inside his robes, he cast a charm on the doorknob and the door sprung open. The room was pitch black inside. As Severus's eyes adjusted to the darkness, a scene of horror greeted him. There was blood everywhere, on the doorknob, splattered on the walls, smeared across the floorboards. And in the middle of the floor lay a small body, in a pool of blood. Severus was at Potter's side in a flash, turning the boy over to look into his face.

"Potter!" The boy made no move, "Harry!" Severus tried again.

The boy's eyes flickered weakly.

"Help.." his voice was so weak.

Severus did not know the extent of his injuries but from the looks of it, his leg was broken. And there was a lot of blood, he may be seconds from death. Who could've done this? And then Severus knew. A cold fury washed over Severus the likes of which he had never known before. Even though he often acted like he despised the boy, no child deserved this treatment, especially from his supposed family. It came too close to Severus's own childhood. He had often had to pay for his magical nature with his muggle father's belt, as he tried to beat it out of him daily. His mother could do nothing to stop the abuse of his father when he was in one of his moods. These muggles should pay for what they had done to Potter. In the back of his mind, Severus oddly wondered why he cared so much about what happened to the boy. He pushed those thoughts aside, he would deal with them later. Looking back down at the boy, he cast a basic healing charm, he had limited knowledge of healing magic, but that charm would suffice to keep the boy alive until he could get him to St. Mungo's. Madame Pomfrey wasn't at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. Gently, Severus gathered the boy in his arms, his head falling to rest against Severus's chest. He was so light, obviously undernourished. His fury rose again at how the muggles had treated the boy. Glancing at the floor, Severus noticed Potter's wand on the ground. Pausing for a moment, he cast a spell to summon Potter's things into the trunk he spotted nearby. He would need his school things and clothes. Surely Dumbledore would not allow the boy to return here. Finishing packing everything the boy owned, he shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. Turning with Potter still in his arms, he made his way back downstairs. The boy moaned pitifully as Severus's movements awakened him slightly. Severus looked down into the green gaze of the boy he held in his arms.

"Pott-Harry?" Severus whispered gently to the boy, "It's okay, you're safe, I've got you".

He thought he saw Potter's eyes flash with recognition as he looked up at him.

"Snape…" the boy whispered before falling unconscious again.

Severus held the boy tighter to his chest, taking care not to injure him further. His heart ached for the boy as he imagined the horrors this boy must have gone through at the hands of these muggles. Severus vowed then and there to treat Harry better, to show him what family is supposed to be like. To give the boy a chance at happiness that he never had. Clutching Harry to his chest, he continued his way downstairs through this blasted muggles house. As he passed the living room, the fat muggle Vernon stepped in his way with a threatening look on his face.

"NOW LOOK HERE, THAT BOY HAD IT COMING TO HIM, HE HURT MY SON DUDLEY. I WAS SIMPLY SHOWING THAT FREAK WHO'S BOSS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

Severus's face got darker with every word that came out of the fool muggle's mouth, until he was again filled with a cold fury that made the air around him crackle with magical power. He did nothing to rein in his magic. He would be doing the wizarding world a favor if he killed this idiot muggle for the abuse they put on Harry. Severus raised his wand and pointed it at the fat man. There was a cold sneer on his face as he bore down on the muggle. The killing curse would be too merciful for this bastard, for it was too quick. The Cruciatus would be more fitting, although Severus doubted Dumbledore would agree to him torturing muggles. He settled for hexing the fat muggle appropriately. He aimed his wand at Vernon and with a flick, a small whale crashed through the living room floor in his place. The woman and the fat boy shrieked when they saw what their husband and father had been turned into. Severus allowed himself a small smile as he turned away to leave through the front door. A fitting punishment, hopefully the man would still perish, he doubted the muggles knew how to keep a whale alive out of water. Stepping into the dark night with Harry in his arms, Severus turned on the spot and apparated them both to St. Mungo's.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** So ends the first chapter. I already have the story pretty much complete so know that I won't be changing anything. I do like to read your reviews though. So review away.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATH EATER**

 **.**

 **.**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Set after book 5, Harry is beaten by his uncle and left for dead. Snape rescues him and brings Harry back to his house for the summer. They fall for each other. Harry is kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. Ends in an epic battle between Snape and the Dark Lord. HP/SS

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** Warning:This story is going to get quite steamy, it really should be rated MA, so if it's too intense for you fragile eyes, I'm not sorry. Also, If you notice problems with the formatting I apologize, this website doesn't like transferring my Word documents very well. Also, I have to tell you this story it kind of on the short side, I decided to split the story so that the first part takes place during the summer and the sequel will encompass the school year. So this first part has around 20,000 words, but I am currently working on the sequel so I will begin to post that as soon as I finish posting this part. I will be probably post one chapter a night because I am currently working from my computer at work(don't tell my boss) until I can order a laptop. So, if you're itching to read the next chapter, check back tomorrow!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thirty minutes later, Harry was lying in a hospital bed looking noticeably better that Severus no longer feared for his life. Even so, he refused to leave the boy's side, he felt a need to protect him after the ordeal he had gone through. He was currently sitting in a chair beside Harry's bed as he slept. Severus had stressed to the healers at St. Mungo's the need for the utmost privacy and discretion in treating the Boy-Who-Lived. No one was to know that Harry Potter was there. The Daily Prophet would have a field day if they found out the boy's relatives had beaten him half to death. Of course Severus had owled Dumbledore as soon as he could to tell him the news. Dumbledore had arrived at the hospital and when he saw Harry's condition, a fury unlike Severus had ever seen before, crossed his face before being replaced by sadness.

"This is my fault" the wizard spoke with a voice that bespoke his many years, "I should've never left Harry with those muggles. I never thought it would come to this."

"You couldn't have known what the muggles were capable of Albus, it's not your fault." Severus spoke the words but deep down he wondered what the man was thinking when he left the savior of the wizarding world with magic-hating muggles. Any wizarding family would've loved to adopt Harry, he could've grown up in a loving household surrounded by magic rather than in that cold, loveless hellhole. Severus's hands fisted at his side as anger again pulsed through him. He should've killed those muggles for what they did to Harry. Looking down at the boy, Severus's anger evaporated. The boy looked healthier now, he had been given various potions to allow him to heal. He probably would not wake until the next day.

Dumbledore spoke up, "There is still the matter of where Harry will go for the remainder of the summer". Severus looked up, he was ready for this.

"If it's allowable, Albus, I would like to look after the boy" Severus waited with baited breath for his reply. He felt horrible for the way he had treated Harry so far. He wanted to make it up to him and show him the care and guidance that his family should've given him all his life. Rescuing him from that cesspool had changed Severus. He now cared for the boy and wanted to protect him at all costs.

"Hmm..." Dumbledore mused, glancing between the boy and Severus, "that will be acceptable for now. If Harry is to go to your house, he must be protected at all costs, his presence there must not be revealed. I trust you Severus, I know you will take good care of him."

Dumbledore stared sadly at the boy once more before taking his leave. Severus turned back to his vigil. Harry's cheeks were flushed from a light fever, his raven hair lay curled on his forehead, partially revealing the lightning bolt scar there. Severus sighed, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

The first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes was not much because it was blurry. He fumbled around for his glasses on his nightstand and finding them, pushed them onto his nose. Blinking at the sudden clarity, his eyes took in a large room with clean whitewashed walls and a waxed floor. Definitely not his bedroom. Where was he? He was vaguely aware of minor aches and pains throughout his body as if he had been sick recently. Strange. Turning his head, his eyes widened when he saw the sleeping man sitting in the armchair besides his bed. Snape? What was Professor Snape doing here - Harry's memories rushed back to him and he choked back a gasp. He remembered hitting Dudley and Vernon beating him when he found out. He had never been in so much pain. The aches and pains he was feeling made sense now. They were almost healed but he remembered the noise his leg had made when his uncle had snapped it, how his ribs had crunched when Vernon kicked him. Suddenly Harry was hyperventilating, reliving the memory of his abuse that night. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything besides the fury in his uncle's face as Harry screamed in pain. The rage and ferocity directed towards him. Pain unlike anything Harry had had to endure so far. He knew his uncle disliked him but he didn't know he truly hated him. With Sirius's death, Harry had hoped his only remaining family could get along better. But now those hopes were dashed to hell. He was truly alone now. Harry started sobbing, clutching the blanket blindly as hot tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, strong arms were around him, pulling him tightly against a well-muscled and warm chest. Harry didn't think about who the arms belonged to, he only sought to rid himself of the fear he felt that night and the anguish of losing his only family left. He turned his head and sobbed into the chest pressed against him, his hands clutched at the robes, pulling them closer. Harry felt safe here, in this cocoon of warmth. Here the pain eased and his sobs quieted. Harry felt sleep calling him again, his body not yet healed from his ordeal. He could stay in these arms forever, he would sleep here, his sleepy mind decided. He unknowingly snuggled deeper into the chest of the man sitting on the bed and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

Severus gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He heart ached as he remembered him sobbing into his chest, his pain touching Severus's heart in ways he never felt before. He hadn't thought twice when he awoke to the sound of Harry sobbing. He had instinctively reached out and cradled the boy against his chest, wanting to calm him and protect him the only way he knew how. Once he was sure Harry had fallen back asleep, he started to disentangle himself from the boy, only to be stopped by a whimper from Harry. Severus sighed, but deep down he hadn't wanted to release his hold on the boy just yet. Severus slid further onto the bed so he could lay down and settled the boy so he was more comfortable against his chest. Harry snuggled deeper into him and tightened his hold on Severus's robes. Severus lifted his hand and ran it through the boy's raven hair, wanting to soothe him. His face was close to Harry's head, he could smell sandalwood and freshly cut grass. Severus's eyelids started drooping, he had stayed up most the night keeping watch over Harry and now it was catching up to him. As sleep overtook him, he turned his head towards Harry and rested his lips against the sleeping boy's brow.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

It was ten am, the healer, Rebecca, stepped into her patient's room to check in on them. The sight which greeted her eyes made her gasp involuntarily. Her patient, Harry Potter, was currently sleeping soundly in his bed, which was good, however the adult wizard wrapped around him was a surprise. She couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight though. She crept up to them quietly, gazing down at their sleeping forms. She wondered if they were lovers, she mused, the man was a little old for him, well maybe not, wizards had a very different view on age differences than muggles. Wizards didn't have most of the prejudices against race, age, and sex as the rest of the world did. But maybe they weren't lovers? She wondered. As she watched them interestingly, Harry stirred in his sleep and nuzzled deeper against the man holding him. The man in turn clutched him tighter and rubbed his face against the boy's raven locks. One of the older man's legs moved to tangle between both of Harry's, effectively bringing them closer together. Harry's hips were pressed against the older wizard's hips and there might've been some movement there or it might've just been Rebecca's perverted mind. She hastily turned around to leave, this was too much. When another healer asked her later why she was blushing, Rebecca couldn't help but smile knowingly.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

Harry woke to find himself encased in a warm cocoon. This was nice, his sleepy mind mused, until he realized his warm cocoon had a heartbeat other than his own. His eyes flew open and took in the stubbled chin pressed against his forehead and the arms and legs entangled with his own.

What...is...going...on..

His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He breathed in and smelled ginger and eucalyptus and the smell did something to him, he wasn't sure what, but it slowed his heart rate and he didn't feel quite so uncomfortable anymore. He realized the body that was wrapped around him was Professor Snape. He didn't know how they had become entangled. He remembered waking up and reliving that nightmare again and Snape's arms wrapping around him-oh. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the older man as he thought about the events of that day. His uncle had finally snapped, he had finally crossed the line and beaten Harry within an inch of his life. He didn't know how he was still alive, he remembered passing out and then a voice waking him. Snape? Yes. Snape had saved him, he remembered looking up into his face and him holding Harry as they fled the Dursley's house. Harry frowned at that. He had thought his teacher hated him. Why would he save him?

He lifted his head slowly and gazed into his professor's face which was mere inches from is own. If his professor hated him, he certainly had an odd way of showing it. He was currently wrapped tightly around Harry. His chest was pressed against Harry's and he could feel his heart beating. His arms were wrapped around Harry's back and one of legs was between his. Snape's head was resting on pillow and his breath was warm against his face. Harry studied him. He looked so...peaceful was he was sleeping.

Snape suddenly stirred against him and Harry gasped involuntarily as his hips rubbed against Harry's hips. He felt a hardness there that wasn't hard a minute ago. Harry blushed furiously as he realized his teacher had a hard on and was surprised when he felt an answering twinge in his never-regions. His breath quickened at the sensation of their groins pressed together and he felt himself hardening. Wait, what was going on? He didn't understand why his body was reacting to Snape's apparent erection. This was too weird to be thinking of his teacher that way. He liked girls didn't he? He had that fling with Cho last year, but he guessed he hadn't enjoyed it all the much, not like a guy should enjoy going out with a girl. Did that mean he liked guys? As Harry questioned his sexuality, Snape awakened, his body tensing as he realized he was still wrapped around Harry and they were both awake now.

"You're awake, I see" he stated softly, carefully disentangling himself from his student. His face was unreadable as he retook his seat in the armchair. Harry's face was red as he looked everywhere but at his teacher.

"Yes, I slept well" he blushed again.

"How are you feeling?" Severus lent forward and brushed Harry's forehead with his fingers, checking his temperature. Harry blushed again at his touch.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Severus frowned at him and then decided he wasn't lying. He sighed.

"We need to discuss some things" he started, he was nervous for some reason. What if Harry didn't want to stay with him for the rest of the summer? What if he said no? He looked at Harry with doubt.

"What is it?" Harry didn't like the apprehensive gaze Severus was giving him.

"Do you remember what happened, Harry? At your aunt and uncle's?" He asked softly.

Harry drew in a deep breath as the painful memories assaulted him again. He closed his eyes and forced the memories back. Opening them again, Severus's face was closer, looking concerned. His dark eyes gazing into Harry's own green ones.

"Are you ok?" He felt his breath against his face and the scent that he recognized now as Snape's wafted up to him. It both comforted and excited him for some reason. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"I'm ok, yes I remember everything"

"Good, then you realize you can't return to the Dursley's." Harry knew this and even though his uncle beat him, it still hurt him to know that he had lost the last of his family. Severus watched the expressions on the boy's face and knew what he must be feeling. Losing the only family he had right after Sirius's death must be excruciating for the boy. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"We will get through this together, Harry" he reassured him. Harry looked up at the use of his first name. When had he stopped calling him Potter?

"Thank you" he told him genuinely, "and thank you for saving my life" he finished quietly, looking Severus in the eye. He owed the man his life.

"You're welcome," Severus told him, his dark eyes meeting Harry's green gaze, his hand was still on Harry's shoulder, their faces were close together. Severus admitted he could feel a force pulling him to this young man, entwining their fates together. Clearing his throat, he leaned back a little.

"Harry, I discussed it with the headmaster and if you'd like to, i want to invite you to my house for the rest of the summer." Severus said it quickly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Harry looked at Snape in amazement. His teacher, who he had thought hated him, was now offering to share his home with him? His heart beat faster as he took this news in. Although he admitted he had never gotten along with Snape, his teacher seemed to have changed since last he saw him. He hadn't once called him names or sneered down at him. And he had rescued him from certain death at the Dursley's. And now he wanted him to stay with him for the summer? He wasn't sure how to react to this much nicer Snape. Did Snape actually care about him now? His thoughts then went back to when they were lying in bed earlier and Harry had felt Snape's erection pressing into him. He felt his face redden, and his pulse quickened just thinking about it. What did that mean? Did his teacher have feelings for him?

Severus watched strange emotions flit across the boys face. He was anxious to hear his answer as Harrys face had turned a peculiar shade of pink now.

"Do you...not wish to go?" Severus questioned haltingly.

Harry looked up quickly. "Oh! Yes, I would like to go. That sounds great, thanks Professor".

Harry then smiled shyly at him, unsure of this newfound friendship.

"Good," Severus was relieved. "We will be leaving here as soon as the healers clear you, I've already packed all your things, and oh yes-," Severus reached in his pocket, pulling out Harry's wand, "here you go". He handed Harrys wand back to him. The boy took it, a grateful look in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir". Harry smiled at him, which Severus returned. Harry watched him, he didn't remember ever seeing his teacher smile. He looked rather handsome, he thought. Wait, where did that thought come from? They spent the day idly, Harry napped because he was still fatigued, they chatted a couple times about random topics, or they would sit in comfortable silence. Harry had dug a book out of his trunk to read. Around lunchtime, they shared a meal brought to them by a blushing healer named Rebecca. She informed them that Harry would be clear to leave in the morning, after a good night's sleep. Severus was glad to hear that, he was eager to show Harry his home for the rest of the summer and get some alone time with the boy. Severus took out a book and started to read as the day turned into night and he watched the younger boys eyelids droop. Before long, Harry was asleep. Severus stood up quietly and pulled the comforter tighter over Harry's sleeping form. He then returned to his armchair where he transfigured a tissue into a comfy pillow beneath his head. He turned to watch Harry sleep, his gaze soft. His eyelids fell as sleep finally took him, the boy's slumbering form was the last thing he saw.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

Harry woke the next morning, eager to leave St. Mungo's and see Snape's house. He was surprised to find that he felt excited to be living with the older man. He was checked once more by the healer Rebecca and given the all clear. His injuries, grievous though they had been, were now healed and he was good as new. He followed his teacher to the lobby where Snape took his arm in his and turning, apparated them away. They arrived in front of a rundown small house in a dirty street in, and by the looks of it, a muggle neighborhood. Harry was shocked to find out Snape didn't live in a wizard community and that the teacher appeared to live in a shack. He eyed the small house with sudden apprehension. The outside was covered in overgrown ivy and the walls looked like the house had been set on fire once before, the lawn needed tending and one window seemed to be broken. Harry tried not to look doubtful, he didn't want to hurt Snape's feelings.

Snape eyed Harry's stare and said softly, "Appearances can be deceiving"

Stepping to the door, he withdrew a key from his robes and unlocked it. Once Harry stepped through the door, he realized what Snape had meant. The "shack" was huge inside and gorgeous. Stone walls accented with rich mahogany wood gave way to marble floors that shown underfoot. Either Hogwarts paid very well or Snape came from a rich family. Harry stared around at the rich furniture and decor, everything in Slytherin colors of green, silver and black. A large living room with couches and armchairs gave way to an immaculate kitchen. A stairway was built besides the kitchen, a hallway housed three doors that were closed. He figured the upstairs was just as grand. Despite the obvious wealth, everything felt homey and welcome to Harry. Snape was watching him.

"The bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs. Down this hall is my potions lab and office. Also the garden is out the third door. You may spend time in the garden as it's warded, however I ask that you don't go out the front door or leave without my permission for your protection here is less than what you had at the Dursley's."

Harry nodded his understanding. Snape showed him the upstairs where there were 4 more doors. The first was Snape's bedroom, the second a bathroom, the third, Harry's room, and the fourth a third spare bedroom. Harry walked into his room. It was huge, a king size four poster bed stood in the middle, a wardrobe and dresser were against one wall, and a desk sat beneath a window that overlooked a flowering garden. Snape took something out of his pocket and his trunk appeared at the foot of his bed, along with Hedwig's cage.

"Your owl should be arriving shortly" Snape said, "Is this room...suitable? If not I have one other..." he was anxious that Harry feel at home here. Harry quickly turned to his teacher and flashed him a bright grin.

"No it's perfect. I've never had a bedroom this big. Thank you professor." Snape smile at his words.

"Very well, I will have the house elf prepare breakfast for us then." Snape snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared, wearing a pink pillowcase she had tied into a sarong.

"Welcome home, master Snape" the elf bowed to Snape. Snape turned to Harry.

"Harry this is Wendel, she takes care of this house. If you need anything, just ask her or myself."

Harry nodded and greeted the elf. She seemed like a nice elf, sort of like Winky without all the crying. Harry enjoyed a nice breakfast with Snape, the food was delicious, much of the same dishes that were served at Hogwarts. Harry wondered how the man wasn't fatter if he ate like this year around. Harry eyed his teacher's form from across the table. From what he had felt of the man, those robes hid a well formed physique made of hard muscle. Harry blushed at the memory of his teacher wrapped around him and continued eating his food. After breakfast Harry went upstairs to unpack his trunk as Snape disappeared into his lab/office, saying he had some work to do. He reminded Harry to finish any summer homework, which Harry had left untouched.

The next couple days went by with Harry and Snape falling into a routine. Snape spent most of the day in his lab while Harry worked on his homework. They shared meals together. Often times Harry took a break and went outside to the garden, where he liked to lounge under the trees. Snape would sometimes join him outside, and they enjoyed the nice weather together. Their evenings were often spent together in front of the fire. They would talk or play chess or discuss Harry's homework or Snape's potions. Snape was currently working on creating a potion that would make the drinker invisible for several hours. Harry was enjoying his stay here, he wasn't forced to work or looked down upon like at the Dursley's. He liked being here with Snape. Snape now treated him with care and respect. He was nothing like the insufferable git who picked on him at school. Harry was glad to see his newfound attitude did not change as the days passed by. He took the time to listen to Harry and genuinely cared about what he had to say. They fell into an easy friendship. Harry hoped more than anything that it would last.

.

.

.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

.

.

.

Hedwig had arrived shortly after Harry got there, flying through the open window of Harry's bedroom. Hooting happily, she flew straight into Harry's arms, which he wrapped around her. He had missed the owl and owed her his life for alerting Albus to his condition. Snape had told Harry how she had flown to Albus to get help. "I missed you girl, thank you so much for saving me" He whispered into her feathers as he held her tight. She hooted at him knowingly. He turned and placed her on the window sill so he could refill her water dish. Harry was glad that here she could come and go like a normal owl and catch her own food. He knew she must've hated eating those processed owl pellets. she enjoyed hunting and eating fresh prey at nighttime. With Hedwig back, he felt that all was right with the world finally.

.

.

 **A/N:** Keep reviewing, I've only received one review so far (thank you Skittlelils!) I look forward to hearing what you all think about this story. Remember, check back tomorrow for the next chapter!

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATH EATER**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Set after book 5, Harry is beaten by his uncle and left for dead. Snape rescues him and brings Harry back to his house for the summer. They fall for each other. Harry is kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. Ends in an epic battle between Snape and the Dark Lord. HP/SS

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

The fifth night of Harry's stay, Severus was awakened by screams from outside his room. His heart hammering, Severus jumped from his bed, clad in only his pajama bottoms. He raced to fling open his door. That was Harry yelling. He threw open the boy's door, thinking someone was murdering him, to find the boy thrashing around in his bed, apparently in the throes of a nightmare. Severus quickly went to boy's side and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him awake.

"Harry! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

The boy's screams stopped and he looked up at Severus with wide, scared eyes. They sparkled with unshed tears. Severus's heart went out to the boy. He could only imagine what he could've been dreaming about, Merlin knows he had been through a lot for one as young as him. Without thinking, he cradled the boy to his chest, whispering soothing words to him.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here" he whispered to him.

Harry clung to him, his tears hot against Severus's bare chest. He sobbed against him and Severus rubbed his back and smoothed his hair, all the while whispering consoling words to him. They sat like that for several minutes, until Severus felt the boy calm down again. He raised his wand and muttered a summoning spell. A moment later, a small glass vial flew through the air and Severus caught it. He held it to the boy's lips.

"Here, Harry, drink this. It's dreamless sleep potion" Severus spoke softly.

Harry swallowed the offered liquid and leaned back against Severus's chest. After a few moments, Severus went to pull away so the boy could go back to sleep, but a small hand on his arm stopped him. He met the scared eyes of Harry as he looked up at him.

"Please don't go" he could hear the pleading in Harry's voice and Severus was powerless to resist him. He had grown to care too much for the boy. He sighed and climbed into the bed while Harry shyly inched closer to him. Severus reached over and pulled the boy to him so that he was laying against his bare chest. His arm was around him, rubbing his back. Harry's breath was hot against the skin of his chest, giving him goosebumps. He could feel his gaze on him through the darkness.

"Professor..." he heard a faltering voice, he sounded shy.

"Yes Harry?" Severus said softly.

Harry paused before whispering, "Thank you for everything you've done for me".

Severus's heart was full and he smiled into the darkness. "You're welcome Harry". He fell asleep with the Boy-Who-Lived in his arms, a small smile on his face.

.

.

.

Harry awoke to an empty bed, his thoughts immediately went to last night when he had had a nightmare and Snape had come to wake him. He blushed as he remembered how he had asked the older man to stay with him. He couldn't help himself, something about Snape seemed to calm him. Being wrapped in his strong arms and breathing in Snape's unique scent did something to Harry he couldn't explain. Snape made him feel safe when nothing else could. After the horrors of his nightmares, where he relived his uncle beating him, Snape's arms felt like heaven and he was hesitant to leave them. Harry stretched leisurely and got up, ready to face the music. He would never live this down, this being the second time he had ended up sleeping in his professor's arms. he wondered how Snape would treat him this morning. Going downstairs, Harry spotted Snape sitting at the kitchen table. The house elf Wendel was busy preparing breakfast. Seeing Harry, Snape gave him a friendly smile and beckoned him to join him at the table.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Snape questioned kindly.

"F-Fine sir" Harry stumbled, nervous about bringing up last night. Snape looked at him.

"I have to apologize to you Harry," Snape spoke softly, guilt in his eyes, "I should've anticipated that you would have nightmares after what you went through. I could've given you a potion for dreamless sleep much sooner."

Harry shrugged, "It's ok, I was having nightmares even before that happened."

Snape looked at him with something like pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that Harry, I have left several vials of dreamless sleep in your nightstand. If you need any more, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Ok, thank you, professor." Harry smiled at his teacher, he was glad he hadn't brought up last night when he had fallen asleep in his arms. He was too embarrassed to talk about it.

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence, before Snape retreated to his potions lab as usual and Harry went upstairs to work on his summer assignments. An hour later, however, Harry couldn't get the thoughts out of his head about how Snape's arms had felt wrapped around him and the feel of his naked chest against his own. He groaned. How was he going to survive the summer?

.

.

.

It was Monday, Harry had been living at Snape's for two weeks now. He had spent all morning working on his summer homework and now he desperately needed a break. He decided to go downstairs to see what his teacher was up to. When he didn't find him in the living room or kitchen he went to check his potions lab. The door was open and the smell of sulfur was wafting down the hall. Harry looked inside. The room was huge. Most of the room was taken up by long counters, where various cauldrons and odd tools sat. The walls were full of stacked shelves that housed dried and jarred ingredients. The smell of sulfur was coming from a bubbling cauldron that Snape was attending to. Curious, Harry wondered over to a simmering cauldron that was closest to him. He looked inside. The contents were lime green and as Harry watched, an eyeball popped to the surface, making him jump.

"Do you need something Harry?" Harry tore his eyes away from the cauldron to look up at Snape. His teacher was watching him with an amused look on his face.

"No, I just came to see what you were doing" Harry said sheepishly. Snape beckoned him closer to him.

"Come, take a look" He pointed to the cauldron bubbling in front of him.

"This is the potion I told you about, the one that will make the drinker invisible." Harry stepped closer to stare at the contents. The potion was a pale grey color, It's texture looked smooth, like water.

"I think I am getting closer to completing it, I've obtained positive results so far, but it is yet unfinished." Snape spoke. "Here, would you like to test it?" Snape held up a small vial that was already filled with the liquid.

Harry looked at it uncertainly. He wasn't sure if Snape would try to kill him on purpose but he couldn't afford to take the chance.

"Umm..." He spoke hesitantly. Snape chuckled at his expression, "It won't hurt you, I've already tested the contents on myself- watch" and with that his teacher lifted the vial to his lips and downed the contents in one gulp.

Harry's widened eyes watched him for signs of illness or death. Snape stood still for a moment, an expectant look on his face, nothing had changed in his appearance as far as Harry could see- Suddenly, his teacher's robes disappeared. Harry gasped aloud, his eyes widening. Underneath his Snape's robes, his chest was bare, a spattering of dark hair covered the firm muscles in his upper chest. His arms displayed toned and muscular biceps. Snape obviously worked out regularly. His stomach was tight, well-formed abs stood out from the skin. A trail of dark hair traveled down his abdomen to disappear beneath the waistband of his trousers. Harry blushed as he imagined where the trail ended. Snape was watching him with interest. He glanced down at his bare chest.

"It seems the potion's improving, the last time I tested it, it only removed my robes, not my shirt."

"That's good" Harry managed to get out, his eyes were now looking everywhere but at Snape's naked torso. He remembered all too well what that muscular chest felt like pressed against his own, or the feel of those strong arms holding him. He couldn't help thinking that he wanted to feel those arms around him again.

Snape turned and opening another small vial, this one containing an amber liquid, he drank the contents. Harry jumped as his robes popped back into sight. The man sighed.

"It seems I still have quite a ways to go before I achieve complete invisibility, but it's a start."

"What are you going to do with it once you've finished it, professor?" Harry was interested to know more about his teacher's work, also he could think with his teacher now clothed.

Snape mused over his question, "I have a few colleagues that are interested in buying the recipe once it is completed, but I have not yet decided what I'm going to do with it. I may give it the Albus for the Order to utilize. Complete invisibility that is obtainable without the burden of using a cloak can greatly benefit the Order. Likewise, we must not let it wind up in the wrong hands."

Harry thought about that, imagining a death eater being given the power of invisibility. He shuddered, the idea was too horrible to contemplate. He did not want to think about what Voldemort would do with such a weapon at his disposal.

Snape gave the potion a few more stirs before he turned the heat down. Walking to the door, he beckoned to Harry to follow him.

"Come, Wendel should have lunch ready for us by now."

Harry followed Snape into the kitchen where they sat down to a rather delicious lunch. After only being here for two weeks, Harry could already feel his breeches getting a little tighter with the extra weight. What would Hermione and Ron say when they saw him? He chuckled at the thought but then gasped aloud when he realized he had forgotten to owl them back. With all the excitement following his ordeal at his aunt and uncle's and going home with Snape, it had slipped his mind to respond to his friends letters. Harry rushed upstairs as soon as he was finished eating. Sorting through the various rolls of parchment on the desk in his room, he finally found Hermione's and Ron's letters. He looked at Hermione's letter first. She was enjoying a nice summer at her parent's house, she had already finished her homework, of course, and read through half of the textbooks for the new term. Harry grinned at that and continued reading. She asked about he was doing at his aunt and uncle's. Harrys smile disappeared . He didn't know what he should say. He knew he had to tell his friends what had happened but he just couldn't just put it in a letter. And he didn't think he should tell anyone where he was staying in a letter. What if it were intercepted by someone? Although he did feel safe at Snape's house, he knew his protection here was weaker than if he had stayed at his aunt's.

Harry decided to tell part of what had happened. He put that something had occurred at his aunt and uncle's and he was staying with a friend for the rest of the summer. He knew Hermione wouldn't be satisfied with the answer but he hoped she could wait till he could tell her face to face. Harry sighed, he didn't look forward to telling his friend what had happened and reliving the nightmare all over again. He finished Hermione's letter and looked at Ron's. His friend was having a blast with his family in Romania. He had gotten to see many dragons (from a safe distance) and had even held a dragon's egg. Harry laughed at that and wrote down that he better not tell Hagrid that or he'd be jealous. Harry also put in the same partial truth that he had told Hermione about what had happened. He hoped his friend's got the hint and would wait till he saw them for the whole story. He hated keeping anything from them. He thought about Snape and their newfound friendship. He wondered if they would believe him when he told them how their teacher's attitude had changed towards Harry. He himself had a hard time believing it. Still, he liked how Snape treated him now, he had gotten used to their tentative friendship. But it was something more than that. Over the last two weeks, something had changed. Harry often caught himself staring at Snape. He watched his hands work as he cut up potions ingredients, studied the expressions that flickered across his face when he was reading, admired how the light from the fireplace outlined the muscles in his back. He couldn't explain why he was staring. He just couldn't take his eyes off him. It was like he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Sometimes Snape would catch Harry looking and raise an eyebrow at him and Harry would look away blushing. Or sometimes an unreadable expression would come across Snape's face. Harry couldn't explain the feelings he was having towards Snape, but something told him it was more than just simple friendship-and that thought excited him.

.

.

.

A few days later Harry woke to find a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. His eyes shot open. He had completely forgotten about his birthday. He grinned as he tore into the presents. There was a box of chocolates from Hermione, several loafs of fruit cake from Mrs. Weasley, a book on Quidditch from Ron, a pair of moleskin gloves from Hagrid and a box of the latest products from Fred and George's joke shop. There was one present left unopened. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It was small, wrapped in brown paper and twine. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a small picture frame made from birch wood. Housed in the frame was a moving picture of his mother. Lily was making various poses at the camera and laughing at whoever was taking the picture. She looked so young, maybe 13 or 14. She looked happy. Harry suddenly felt something wet land on his hand and he realized he was crying. He couldn't help himself. He had so few pictures of his mother and never of one where she looked so young and alive. He might not remember her much but he still missed her more than anything. He hoped Sirius was keeping her company and making her laugh with his jokes, wherever they were. Hot tears continued to fall from his eyes and he buried his head in his hand, clutching the picture to his chest. He vaguely heard a sound from the doorway.

Suddenly, strong arms were pulling him against a warm chest. Harry automatically clutched at the robes surrounding him, holding on tightly as he cried tears of grief. The strong arms encased Harry in a tight embrace as he gave way to the anguish that he'd been holding in for weeks. After a few minutes, Harry had calmed down enough to lift his head. His eyes met Snape's dark gaze, inches from his own.

"Are you okay, Harry?" He asked softly, concern in his voice. Harry nodded mutely, still enthralled in his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to upset you like this" Harry looked at him questioningly.

"It was I that gave you that picture" Snape answered.

Harry's eyes widened. "Er-no, I really like it, I don't have many pictures of my mother. She looks so happy in this picture. Thank you" He meant it, he would cherish this gift forever.

Snape withdrew from Harry and stood up.

"Happy birthday, Harry" he was looking at Harry with warmth in his eyes and...something else, something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. Snape turned and walked out the doorway.

His teacher continued to surprise him. Harry couldn't help feeling...something for the man, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He just knew he had never felt like this before. When he was around him, Harry felt at peace and safe. But he also felt self-conscious and alert to everything Snape did. He didn't know what these feelings meant. As Harry gazed down at the picture of his mother, he tried to sort out his feelings for the man.

.

.

.

It was morning, Severus had just woken up. He got out of bed and stretched, groaning at the pleasant sensation of his stiff muscles relaxing. He retrieved some clothes from his wardrobe and headed towards the shower down the hall. He opened the door to be hit with a waft of steam and the sound of running water. His mind was befuddled for a moment as he thought about why the shower was already on. Then suddenly, Harry stepped out from behind the shower partition, a small towel wrapped around his hips. Severus's eyes widened as he took in the sight of a nearly naked Harry. His hair was wet and dripping water down his pale torso. The muscles of his chest and arms were well defined from hours on the Quidditch pitch. The small towel that he held was riding low on his hips, revealing a trail of dark hair that started at his navel and disappeared beneath the towel. Severus stood stock still, unable to move or avert his gaze from the boy. Harry suddenly turned towards him, and spotted him standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and he gasped, turning away to grab his clothes from the counter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry professor, I was just finishing up" Harry stammered as he moved towards the door, his clothes clutched to him, attempting to cover himself. Severus broke out of his trance.

"I apologize, I should have knocked before coming in" He moved aside so Harry could pass him in the doorway. That was when Harry tripped on the bathroom rug and slammed into him.

They both tumbled backwards onto the bathroom floor. Severus hit the ground hard with Harry landing on top of him. He saw stars for a second from the force of the blow and he blinked his eyes a couple times to clear them. When he opened his eyes again, it was to find his face mere centimeters from Harry's own. The boys eyes were watching him, his emerald gaze held an unreadable emotion. His lips were parted, his breath was warm against Severus's cheek, coming in soft pants. His wet hair dripped onto Severus's forehead as he was laying above him. Harry's hands were on the floor on either side of Severus's head, and his body was flush against his own. The weight of the boy felt delicious. Wait, was he thinking? But he couldn't help it, the boy's firm body was pressing into Severus's, the towel lay forgotten a few feet away, leaving him bare. His skin was soft against his naked chest. And he could feel…other things pressing into his groin. Before he knew it ,he felt himself getting aroused. This was not good. He had to end this now before things got out of hand.

"While I don't mind you being on top of me, I think we should go down to breakfast, Harry" he said it as gently as he could. He knew the boy must be embarrassed. He suddenly realized that if Harry stood up he would be able to see everything. He could feel a blush heating his face. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing too for his face was starting to redden.

"Er…yes, just let me…" Harry moved to the left, attempting to reach the towel without exposing himself. Severus felt the boy's cock rub against his own through the thin pajama bottoms he was wearing. He sucked in a sharp breath. Harry finally reached the towel and snatching it up, he crawled off Severus. Severus got to his feet as Harry retreated to his room, the towel wrapped once more around his waist.

He breathed in a sigh of relief. He didn't know what had come over him. He was still aroused from the feel of Harry's manhood rubbing against his own and his warm body pressed into him. He desperately needed a cold shower.

.

.

 **A/N:** I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow so keep checking back! Or follow my story to get updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATH EATER**

 **.**

 **.**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Set after book 5, Harry is beaten by his uncle and left for dead. Snape rescues him and brings Harry back to his house for the summer. Steamy romance follows. Harry is kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. Ends in an epic battle between Snape and the Dark Lord. HP/SS

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N** : I will be posting one chapter a night. I've already finished the story so there are only maybe two more chapters left. There will be a sequel after this also. In case you didn't read my earlier comment. This is one story that I split into two parts. The first part is the summer and the second will be the school year. Keep reviewing! And thanks for reading!

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Would you like to go into Diagon Alley today to get your supplies for the new term?" Harry and Severus were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast together. The new term was to start next week.

Harry's face brightened, he loved visiting the wizard shopping district

"Yes, that would be great."

They ate breakfast and Harry went upstairs to change into wizard robes. He met Severus in the living room where, after taking Severus's offered arm, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They arrived inside the dingy, smoke-filled bar. At the moment it housed several witches and wizards, who glanced up as they arrived. Harry gulped as he saw the stares he was getting, however no one approached them as they made their way towards the back alleyway. It seems his teacher's presence was effective in keeping them away. Once in the alleyway behind the bar, Severus tapped on the appropriate bricks and the entranceway to Diagon Alley opened before them. The streets were crowded as children and their parents were shopping for the new school term. Harry secretly hoped he didn't see anyone he knew because he didn't know how he would explain to them why he was with Severus. He loved staying with the teacher but he doubted anyone else would understand.

They first stopped at Gringotts, where despite Severus's protests that he could pay for his supplies, Harry picked up a small fortune of gold. Then they made stops at Flourish and Blotts to pick up new school books for his sixth year as well as parchment, quills and ink. They visited the Apothecary to restock Harry's potions ingredients and then finally entered one last store, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry had already outgrown last year's robes.

Severus followed Harry into the store and browsed through rows of robes with him. Harry picked out several robes in black, one in grey and one in emerald green, along with some new breeches and tunics. Severus was admiring some new silk robes that changed color depending on the mood of the wearer, when he heard the front door open and glancing up, his blood ran cold.

Nott, father of student Theodore Nott, and known death eater, had just walked into the store and was looking around. Severus thought quickly. If he was seen with Harry, Nott would go straight to the Dark Lord with the news and it wouldn't be long before they found out the boy was staying at his house. They needed to hide. Now. Making up his mind, he instinctively grabbed Harry and dived into one of the rows of black robes with him.

"What-" Harry was baffled at Snape's actions. Severus silently brought a finger to his lips, motioning for Harry to remain quiet as they crouched within the robes. Harry shot a questioning look at him but remained silent. Severus strained his ears for sounds of approaching footsteps, his gaze meeting Harry's wide eyes. Their awkward position became apparent to him. Within the robes, Severus was pressed against Harry's smaller form, his hands clutching the boy's shoulders. Harry's breath was hot against his neck, sending shivers down his spine, and the scent he recognized as the boy's assaulted his nose. Their heads were close together, Harry's a few inches below his. There was a tantalizing look on the teenager's face, his cheeks were flushed as he gazed up at him.

.

.

.

Severus's mind went blank, conveniently forgetting about the danger they were in. Weeks of pent up frustration was heightening his senses and quickly arousing him. His eyes were drawn to Harry's lips, they looked so soft, they were parted as Harrys breath came in soft pants. He felt his heart hammering against his ribs as student and teacher stared at each other. Something came over Severus as he gazed into those emerald green eyes. An emotion that looked tantalizingly like desire was swirling in those green depths as Harry looked up at him. Severus's hands slowly slid down to grasp Harry's slim hips causing their bodies to press even closer together. Severus heard Harry's breath catch, sending an excitatory twinge straight to his groin. Severus was intrigued at the responses he was inciting in Harry and he couldn't stop himself from experimenting further. Raising one of his hands, he trailed his fingertips slowly up the fabric on Harry's back, barely touching him. The effect was instant. Harry shivered against him, his breath hitching in his throat. Severus smiled. Lowering his head, he brought his lips to brush against the edge of an exposed ear. Harry's soft gasp did things to his cock that had Severus holding back a groan. His lips traveled down to trace along Harry's stubbled jawline. Harry's body was tense against his, he felt the boy's hands raise to clutch at his robes. Severus could not stop himself, even if he wanted to. He knew this was wrong. Harry was a student of his, not to mention only 16 years old, only half Severus's age. Albus would kill him if he knew what he was doing right now. But even so, he could not stop thinking that he wanted this boy. He wanted to feel the boy's heart beating against his own chest, feel his soft flesh against his palms, taste his delicate skin with his tongue, hear him gasp his name. He could feel his cock harden beneath his robes as he became further aroused. It mattered not that he was male, Severus had known both male and female lovers in the past. He continued his exploration of the boy. He brought his lips to trail down the soft skin of his neck and finding his pulse, he gently suckled at the skin, drawing the flesh between his warm lips. Harry gasped aloud.

"Pr-Professor" he panted, clutching at his teacher's sides, however he did not push him away. Severus's lip's trailed soft kisses along Harry's neck, his tongue flicking out to taste his soft skin, his teeth grazed the flesh, lightly biting down. Harry's body was shaking now against his own. His breath was coming in hot pants. One hand reached up to grasp at Severus's long locks, his fingers clutching him closer to his neck, begging him to continue. Severus's hands began to wander of their own accord as his vision clouded over with lust. One hand reached up to bury itself in Harry's tresses as his other explored the hard muscles of his chest , then lower to his abs, back around to his hips, then down to cup a tight buttock. He pulled Harry's body closer to him until his hips were pressed into the boy's. He could feel a hardness there pressing against his own erection. Severus smiled. His lips left Harry's neck to travel upward, inching towards his soft lips…

Suddenly the robes surrounding them were pushed aside and a shriek startled them apart. Madam Malkins was standing there, her eyes wide as saucers taking in the scene before her: Professor Snape caught in a romantic embrace with the famous Harry Potter, in her robe shop no less. The shock was too great for Madam Malkin's mind and she promptly fainted and slumped to the floor at Severus's feet.

"Oh dear" Severus's muttered, looking around he saw that the shop was empty besides them. Thinking quickly he bent down and aiming his wand at Madam Malkin's head, sent a charm at her. Harry's eyes widened at that, and Severus, seeing his reaction, spoke softly.

"I had to obliviate her so she wouldn't remember seeing us…" Severus said no more and turning he beckoned Harry outside the shop. Grabbing his arm, Severus apparated them back to the living room in his house, where they stepped apart. He turned to look down at Harry, who had not moved from the spot.

"Harry…I think we should talk about what happened in there". The boy's eyes widened and then shot downward in embarrassment.

Yes sir" he spoke quietly.

Severus summoned Wendel to serve lunch and they both took seats at the kitchen table. He looked across at a Harry, who was staring down at his plate nervously. Severus did not want to have this conversation either, but they had to discuss what happened.

"Harry," he started akwardly, "I'm sorry for my behavior in there, it was completely unacceptable for a teacher and I want to apologize. It will not happen again"

There, he had said it. He didn't know what had come over him in the robe shop but he couldn't afford to give in to his urges like that again. Harry was still a child and the savior of the wizarding world, he couldn't get mixed up with a death eater, spy or not. He watched Harry's head shoot up and was surprised at the expression in his eyes. Confusion, and…hurt?

"O-ok" he heard Harry murmur, although the hurt expression never left his face. He watched Harry get to his feet and turn away. "I'm not hungry right now, professor, I think I'm a little tired from all the shopping. If it's ok with you, I'd like to take a nap."

Severus's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then he supposed it was a rather long and exhausting shopping trip. "Of course, Harry, I will wake you in time for dinner." With that Harry disappeared up the stairs, not saying anything more to him.

.

.

.

When Harry got to his room he curled up in bed underneath the covers, his head buried in his pillow. He didn't know why Snape's words affected him so much, but he felt on the verge of tears. When his professor had dragged him into those robes and started doing THAT to him, he had loved it. He remembered his heart beating so fast as the man's lips stoked a fire inside his groin. He had to keep himself from crying out with pleasure as his lips and tongue and hands almost sent him over the edge. His erection was so hard, he was sure his teacher could feel it, and when Snape had pressed their hips closer, his breath had hitched when he felt an answering hardness from Snape's pelvis. The man wanted him just like Harry wanted him. The thought had filled him with happiness. After losing Sirius and the horrible beating at the hands of his so-called relative, Harry had never thought he'd be happy again, until now. Snape had rescued him from that nightmare and ever since then he'd felt closer to the man, had felt protected by him, and the feelings he developed since then had only deepened. What had started out as a spark had suddenly burst into white hot flames within Harry's chest. He'd never felt anything like this before, certainly not with Cho or Ginny. Only Snape created these feelings in him. He tried to settle on a word to describe this feeling. What is love? He loved his friends, had loved Sirius, but his feelings for Snape seemed MORE. More than the love he felt for his friends, but he would settle for love for now. Harry loved him, he smiled at the thought but then his smile fell when he remembered Snape's words. He had apologized for what he had done when he had dragged him into those robes, had told him it would not happen again. But Harry wanted it to happen again, he wanted to feel Snape's hands on him, feel his lips and his tongue on his skin. He wanted to touch Snape also, run his hands down his body, feel his soft skin, taste him between his lips. He realized he was getting hard just thinking about it. He groaned. How was he going to make Snape change his mind? He knew the man wanted him, had felt his erection pressing into him. But what were his feelings? Did he love him like Harry did? Harry's thoughts kept him awake for the next couple hours, until he finally fell into a fitful sleep, where he dreamed of his teacher's hands and soft lips.

.

.

.

Harry woke to the sound of Snape calling his name and a gentle knock on his door.

"Harry, are you awake? It's time for dinner" Snape's voice sounded from behind the door. Harry crawled out of bed and went downstairs to join Snape for dinner. The food was delicious as always, he took second helpings. If he kept eating like this, he wouldn't be able to fit into his new robes. He laughed aloud at the thought. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'm glad to see your in better spirits. Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded his head, choking on his pumpkin juice as he remembered his dreams that had featured a certain potions master. "Yes, sir, I did"

They fell back to their old routine after that, with them both doing their own thing during the day and then spending time together in the evenings in front of the fireplace. They would play gobstones or chess and often times Snape would make him hot apple cider or hot chocolate. Harry loved these evenings with Snape. He wondered what would happen next summer and where he would stay, for he couldn't go back to the Dursley's. He secretly wished he could stay here again next summer but he hadn't the courage to voice his thoughts to his teacher. What if he rejected him and said no? Harry didn't think he could bear it. Harry looked over at him. Snape was sitting in his armchair, a steaming mug of hot cider in his hands, reading from a leather-hound book. Harry studied his profile and decided he really was handsome, his dark haired framing his pale face. There was a shadow of hair on his jawline, his eyebrows were lowered in concentration as he studied the book in his lap. Long lashes on lowered lids hid his eyes from view. His lips were pressed into a thin line, Harry couldn't help but remember how those lips had felt against his skin when they were in Madam Malkin's shop, the way his tongue had him gasping for breath and his strong hands had stoked a fire inside him. He felt himself hardening at the memory. Suddenly Snape looked up and Harry was caught in his dark gaze. An unreadable expression was in Snape's eyes as his eyebrow curled up in question. Harry blushed and looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry heard Snape say softly. He wracked his brain for an answer.

"Er…just wondering what you're reading?" Snape looked surprised before answering him.

"This is a journal written by Jessica Tollier about her work on creating various new potions. She was a pioneer in the art of potion making. She created such potions as the draught of living death and wolfsbane. I am researching on whether she made any attempts on a potion such as the one I am making on invisibility. In all my research so far, I have never heard of anyone being successful in what I am attempting. If I can create this potion, it will be the first of its kind."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow! That's amazing, I know you can do it, Professor, there's no one better at potions than you" He watched Snape's eyes widen at that and Harry coughed into his hand to hide an embarrassed look. When he looked up again Snape was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Harry" he said softly, "That means a lot to me."

Harry blushed at that and looked back down at the mug of warm cider in his hands. His teacher's words warming him more effectively than the mug in his hands ever could.

.

.

.

Severus was thinking about the boy as he stirred the bubbling cauldron in front of him. He was thinking about last night. He had had a very...erotic dream about his student that involved him and Harry in a king size bed doing things that would make a Veila blush. He sighed. Merlin, it had been so long since he'd had a lover, but he dared not act on these urges he was having. Harry was his student and just a boy. He wanted to protect him, not lust after him like a lecherous old man. However, lately he couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

He liked the way his hair looked tousled when he had just gotten out of bed, and how the sunlight made his eyes glow like emeralds. Whenever he accidently brushed against the boy, he felt a shock like electricity shoot up his arm. He blushed when he remembered the morning he saw Harry naked in the bathroom, his skin still wet from the shower. And then Severus had practically attacked him in Madam Malkin's shop. Even though he regretted taking out his urges on the boy, he had to admit it was nice. His skin had tasted so sweet, and had felt supple beneath his hands. He groaned as he remembered the feel of Harry's hard cock against his own. He could feel himself hardening again at the memory. If only Madam Malkin hadn't interrupted them, he had been seconds away from claiming those succulent lips with his own. He wanted to taste him, explore his mouth with his tongue and hear the boy moan.

Severus shook his head to try to clear it. No, he shouldn't have these thoughts. He looked down at the bulge in his pants and sighed. There was no helping it. He would need another shower.

.

.

.

Harry looked up from his desk at the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Snape must be taking another shower. He seemed to be taking lots of those recently. He wondered idly why that was. He imagined Snape in the shower, water dripping down his smooth skin as he ran his hands over himself-he groaned in frustration. No, he was fantasizing again about his teacher. This was happening more often as of late. He decided to take a break from his homework and enjoy some fresh air out in the garden, away from the shower. He walked past the bathroom and downstairs. He was halfway across the kitchen when he heard a knock on the front door.

He froze, who could be visiting Snape? And should he answer the door? No one had come to Snape's house since he'd been there, so he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't open the door himself, what if it was someone untrustworthy? It was a secret that Harry was living with Snape, if death eaters found out he was here he'd have no chance against Voldemort. He thought fast as another knock sounded on the door. It didn't seem like they were going away and Snape was still in the shower. He crept to the door and decided to peek around the curtain to see who it was.

It was Lucius Malfoy. Oh Merlin. Harry moved away from the window and ran upstairs to get Snape. He knocked on the bathroom door. He heard movement and then the door opened. Snape was standing in fresh robes. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower. He peered at Harry questioningly.

"Lucius Malfoy is at the door" Harry said, breathless from his run up the stairs. Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"Stay in your room, do not leave until I say it's safe." Harry nodded and went to his bedroom.

Severus waited till he was inside before he turned and went downstairs. He looked through window to verify that it was Lucius before opening the door. Lucius was standing there, cane in hand, and a tailored traveling cloak draped around his shoulders. He smiled at Severus as he answered the door, however the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes remained as cold as ever.

"Ah, Severus, how are you? I'm sorry to intrude, but I'd thought I'd stop by to chat for a minute."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that but then nodded. He couldn't seem suspicious, if Lucius suspected anything at all, he would notify the Dark Lord and Harry would be in danger.

"Of course, Lucius, come in" he moved aside as the man swept into the living room. They walked into the kitchen and Severus summoned his house elf to make some tea. They took seats at the kitchen table across from each other. Severus calmly sipped his tea but his heart was hammering against his chest. He made sure his mental shields were rock solid, it would not do for Lucius to see into his mind right now. Lucius gazed at him from across the table.

"How's your break going?" He seemed nonchalant but Severus knew better. He had a motive for coming here, he just had to find out what it was.

"Pleasant so far, I've been busy making healing potions for Madam Pomfrey"

"More work for that fool Dumbledore?" Lucius sneered distastefully, "I'll be glad when the Dark Lord finishes him, the world will be a better place."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. Lucius eyed him thoughtfully.

"I was talking to Narcissa earlier, she's heard some...interesting rumors lately" Lucius was watching him. Severus had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh?" He appeared curious.

"Yes, it appears Harry Potter's been missing from his relative's house all summer, and no one knows where he's staying." Severus heart stopped. This was very bad. On the outside though, he appeared interested.

"Hmm...Dumbledore has not told me anything about this," he appeared concerned, "Are you sure he isn't staying with the Weasley's again?"

"No, the Weasley's are in Romania and I doubt that Dumbledore would let the boy out of his sight. No, I have a feeling he is close by, under Dumbledore's protection." Severus's heart was still going a mile a minute.

"He has not confided anything to me" Severus appeared concerned, "I will see if I can find anything out."

"Good," Lucius looked appeased, "I look forward to hearing from you soon." He got up to leave and Severus mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He followed Lucius to the door.

"Oh, and Severus?" Lucius had stopped in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. Severus looked up at him curiously. That was when he realized something was wrong.

Before he could react, Lucius had his wand in his hand and had thrown a hex at him. The jet of light hit him in the chest and he collapsed on the floor, rigid as a board, unable to move. He could do nothing but watch with wide eyes as Lucius casually walked over to him. He watched him crouch so that he was close to his face. Lucius smiled coldly down at him.

"I can always tell when you're lying Severus. I know you have the boy here. Nott saw you with him in Diagon Alley. You will pay dearly for your insolence, I will make sure the Dark Lord knows of it."

With that Lucius stood and Severus could do nothing as he turned and disappeared up the stairs. He hated himself, how could he had been so foolish? He should have never let him into the house while Harry was here. Now Lucius will hand him over to the Dark Lord like a pig to slaughter and it was all his fault. The savior of the wizarding world would die and there would be no one to destroy the Dark Lord now. He had to stop Lucius. He tried as hard as he could to move, even though he knew the body-binding spell allowed no movement. He thought the counter curse over and over again as if that would work. Hs wand was in his robes pocket if only he could reach it.

He heard muffled shouts from upstairs and knew Lucius must have found Harry. He tried harder in vain to move. He couldn't watch while the man took Harry. He heard more shouts that he recognized as Harry's and then a bang and then all was quiet. A few moments later he heard Lucius coming back down the stairs. He watched in horror as he came into view, carrying an unconscious Harry. Lucius stopped to look down at Severus.

"Goodbye Severus, it has been a pleasant visit." He smiled coldly at him. Severus watched helplessly as Lucius turned on the spot and apparated away with Harry.

No, this couldn't be happening. Harry was going to be killed and it was all his fault. He had to get him back or all would be lost. He renewed his efforts to move but it was futile.

Suddenly, there was a pop and Wendel appeared in the room, carrying groceries. She noticed Severus lying on the floor and her eyes popped out of her head. She gave a shriek and dropping the groceries, ran to him on the floor.

"Oh no! Poor master, what has happened to you, Master?!" She inspected his body and then quickly snapped her fingers. Severus was suddenly released from the spell and able to move. He jumped to his feet and speaking over his shoulder, he raced into his potions lab.

"Thank you, Wendel!" A second later he was back in the living room and turning on the spot, he apparated away, leaving the startled house elf in his wake.

.

.

 **A/N** : Check back tomorrow for the final chapter! And favorite me if you want updates on the sequel when I post it!

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATH EATER**

 **.**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Set after book 5, Harry is beaten by his uncle and left for dead. Snape rescues him and brings Harry back to his house for the summer. They fall for each other. Harry is kidnapped and taken to Voldemort. Ends in an epic battle between Snape and the Dark Lord. HP/SS

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for this story plot.

 **A/N:** This is the final chapter in this story. **SEQUEL IS UP! HARRY POTTER AND THE HUNT FOR THE HORCRUXES**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

He arrived in a dirt lane in the countryside, an abandoned house sat at the end of the lane, covered in vines. He pulled the stopper on the glass vial he had taken from his potions lab and drank the contents. He then watched as his body disappeared from view, the invisibility potion he had finished just days ago was working as it should. He wasted no time and made his way down the lane as quickly as he could and as he approached the ruined house, the glamour was removed and he was suddenly standing before a sprawling mansion. The Dark Lord's residence. Severus walked quickly to the front door and opened it soundlessly. He knew he was probably walking into his death but he had to do whatever he could to save Harry. There was someone in the hall.

A witch he recognized as Dorothy Hanley was standing guard in the entranceway, she hadn't noticed the front door open as she was conveniently looking the other direction. However as the door snapped shut, she quickly turned her head at the sound. Severus acted without thinking. He shot a curse at her and watched her slump to the floor unconscious. Quickly casting a concealment charm on her to hide her from discovery, he advanced further into the house. He chose the quickest route to the where he knew Harry would be. With the Dark Lord. He passed two wizards he recognized as Kris Manning and William Goode, conversing in a sitting room off the main hall.

He passed them without stopping, his invisibility was absolute, no one would be able to see through it. He made his way further into the mansion, passing grand rooms and marble staircases. He saw two other witches and then turning a corner, he almost ran into Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf was conversing with another wizard he recognized as Jeffrey Newman in the hallway. Snape quietly edged around the two, keeping as close to the wall as possible. Suddenly, Greyback raised his head and sniffed the air, a quizzical expression on his face. Jeffrey stopped talking and looked at him questioningly.

"What it is? Something the matter?" Greyback sniffed again as Snape quickly scooted towards the doorway.

"Thought I smelled something funny, but it's gone now." He turned back to continue conversing with Jeffrey and Severus held back a sigh of relief.

He passed through two more hallways before he stood in front of two iron wrought doors. The Dark Lord's study. Breathing one last deep breath, Severus threw open the doors and stepped into his death.

As the doors banged open, the first thing he saw was Harry lying on the rug in front of the fireplace. He was screaming in pain as the Dark Lord used the Cruciatus curse on him. Voldemort was standing over the boy while he writhed on the ground, a sadistic smile on his face. Bellatrix Lestrange was watching from a chair beside him, watching gleefully. When they heard the doors open, they turned to see who had disturbed them, however there was no one in the empty doorway.

Voldemort gazed at the door, and taking his attention off the boy at his feet, he waved his wand, however nothing revealed itself in the doorway. Severus smiled. His potion of invisibility was absolute. No spell could counter it and no one, not even the Dark Lord himself could see through it. This was his only chance to get Harry out of here. He would rescue the boy, even if he had to go through a hundred death eaters to do it.

As he gazed into the face of Voldemort, a sudden furious rage overcame him. Severus used to idol the man in the past but now he despised him and all he stood for. This was the man who had made Harry's life a living hell. He had murdered his parents, murdered Lily in front of him and since then, he had tried to kill Harry numerous times all because of a stupid prophecy. Severus stared with hatred into the Dark Lord's red eyes.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he tried to discern where the intruder was located. Bellatrix got to her feet.

"What-" she looked questioningly toward Voldemort.

"Stand back! There is someone here, hidden. I will deal with them myself"

Bellatrix backed away, looking around the room fearfully.

Severus watched as the Dark Lord advanced slowly. Raising his hand quickly, several streaks of green shot out of the Dark Lord's wand, racing toward Severus's hidden form. He raised his own wand and a blazing shield of fire engulfed him, blocking the spells. He sent his own stunning spell back towards the wizard, which the Dark Lord blocked with a casual flick of his wand.

"With whom do I have the pleasure of dueling with?" The Dark Lord could not see Severus's hidden form, only the vague shape of him encased within the fire shield. Severus made no answer.

"You must be powerful to get past my followers alive. However your little escapade ends here, you are no match for me" With that last word, Voldemort sent a killing curse shooting towards Severus. It hit his shield, shattering it, and Severus lunged backward. He circled around until he was behind Voldemort and sent a curse at his unprotected back. Bellatrix shouted out a warning and Voldemort spun around, raising his wand to deflect the spell. Snape threw another killing curse his way, but the Dark Lord dodged it. They exchanged curses, moving around the room in a deadly dance. Severus had the advantage because he was invisible but Voldemort could still see his spells flying from his wand. A deadly sneer was on the Dark Lord's face as he faced Severus.

Severus was tiring of this. The longer they dueled, the greater the chance of more death eaters showing up and he didn't know what condition Harry was in. It was time to end this.

Raising his hand, he made a complicated series of movements with his wand, muttering words inside his head. Magic crackled around him and the smell of ozone filled the air. This was a spell of his own creation, the most powerful one he knew. It seemed fitting to destroy the Dark Lord's body with it.

Finishing his incantations, he pointed his wand at Voldemort. A pillar of blinding white light encased the Dark Lord's body, completely engulfing him. The pillar reached all the way towards the ceiling and filled every corner of the room with light. A roaring wind snatched at Severus's robes, but he stood firm, watching the figure within the pillar. Voldemort's body was trapped within. He allowed himself a small smile. This was light magic, one he could only utilize when he thought of the one he loved, Lily. Oddly enough, he hadn't been thinking about Lily this time, but of her son, Harry. He would think about the implications of that later though.

Severus took a vial out of his robes and swallowing it, he allowed himself to became visible once more. He wanted Voldemort to see who had brought about his demise. He watched the Dark Lord's red eyes widen as he recognized his death eater and a shout of fury tore from his lips before he completely disintegrated into dust. The pillar of light disappeared and the wind ceased. There was nothing left of the Dark Lord except a pile of ash on the floor. However, Severus wasn't naïve, he knew the Dark Lord's soul was still alive somewhere. No one could completely kill him without first destroying the horcruxes he had created. Severus was one of the few people who knew of this secret, besides Dumbledore.

Voldemort's body may be destroyed for now, but he would rise again. However, Severus took comfort in the fact that he had delayed the Dark Lord's reign of terror a little longer. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he walked over to the cowering form of Bellatrix Lestrange, she was kneeling in the pile of ash that was Voldemort's body and clutching at the dust, as though to bring him back to life. Severus looked down at her with disgust. He almost felt sorry for her.

She looked up at him and seeing him, she screamed with rage.

"YOU! YOU TRAITOR" She shrieked at him and looking around, she spotted Harry still on the ground unconscious. She leapt to the boy before Severus could move, and grasping him by the hair, she held a dagger to his neck. Harry groaned in pain, his eyes still closed.

"Your precious Potter will die now, Severus, just like the Dark Lord wanted," she sniffed at that, gazing once more at Voldemort's ashes, however she did not let go of the boy. The knife pressed into the Harry's pale neck, a drop of blood forming on the skin. Harry whimpered pitifully, his eyes opening slightly to take in the scene around him. Severus's vision clouded over with rage as he glared at Bellatrix. He did not just destroy the Darkest wizard of all time to be stopped by this bitch. His hand shot out and a green jet of light shot from his wand, hitting Bellatrix in the chest. She crumpled to the ground dead. Harry slumped back down to the floor. Severus went to him and pulled the boy into his arms. Harry opened his eyes weakly and spotted Snape.

"Snape?" His voice was hoarse from screaming. Snape's heart broke for the boy. He had to get him out of here. He stood up, and with Harry secure in his arms, he apparated away.

.

.

.

It was two days before the healers at St. Mungo's released Harry. Severus never left his side. He had an irrational fear that if he let the boy out of his sight he'd disappear. He'd held his hand as he'd laid in bed recovering from the torture Voldemort had put him through. Dumbledore had come the minute he'd gotten his owl, his face furious. Severus had told him everything that happened and he had relaxed. Voldemort was gone for now and the world was a safer place.

When he was released, Severus brought Harry back to his home to pack. The new school term was to start in a few days. It was evening, Severus was seated on a couch in the living room in front of the fire, when Harry came downstairs. He watched him as the boy made his way into the living room. They hadn't talked much about what had happened. Severus beckoned to Harry.

"Come sit with me Harry" The boy hesitated, an unreadable expression on his face but then sat down beside him on the couch.

"I know you probably have questions about what happened, Harry" he spoke quietly, "feel free to ask me anything."

Harry stared down at his hands before speaking.

"Is Voldemort…dead?" Severus sighed, he supposed he should tell the boy the truth, he deserved it after what he had been through.

"Yes…and no…Harry, what I'm about to tell you is a secret held by only a few people including myself and Dumbledore." Harry was watching him with wide eyes.

"The Dark Lord has always desired the power of immortality, he delved into the dark arts deeper than any wizard had before, trying to achieve it. He finally created things called horcruxes, which are normal items that he had put pieces of his soul into. He tore his soul into several pieces and put them into different items and hid them. As long as those horcruxes are safe, the Dark Lord cannot die. His body may be destroyed but he will regain it eventually."

Harry's eyes were wide and Severus felt bad for the boy. He knew Dumbledore had told the boy of the prophecy only a few months ago. To be told that you had to kill a murderer was one thing, but to here that that murderer was practically immortal was completely cruel. But Harry had to be told, he had to know what he was getting into.

"So...to kill Voldemort, someone has to first destroy these horcruxes?"

"Yes, Harry" Severus watched the boy. He waited for him to cry, to complain, to say it wasn't possible, to lose hope, but what he saw took his breath away. He saw determination in Harry's eyes, a will to succeed, and he knew then that he was looking at a boy no longer but at a man, one who knew the risks involved but would do anything to achieve his goal. Severus smiled.

They sat in contemplative silence for a few moments and then Harry spoke up.

"Professor?" His voice sounded hesitant, unsure.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Next summer...can I stay here with you?" Harry wasn't looking at him but down at his hands. Severus's heart filled with emotion as he stared at the boy. He wanted to stay with him again? He didn't think Harry wanted to come back after what had happened. Severus's heart was fit to burst, he was so happy. But Harry wasn't looking at him, there was a sad droop to his shoulders, almost as if he was waiting for him to refuse.

Severus raised a hand and grasped Harry's chin, his skin felt smooth beneath his fingers. He brought Harry's face to tilt up towards him so he could look into those emerald eyes. There was doubt there and shock at Severus's actions. He gazed down at the boy.

"I would like that very much, Harry" He said softly. He watched the boy's eyes light up, happiness replacing the doubt. He still had Harry's chin in his hand, he couldn't seem to let go. He gazed down at his lips that looked so soft. This boy was completely enthralling him. This summer had been one of the happiest he had ever had. There was no way he would let the boy out of his grasp now that he had him. The boy filled his heart with joy and...love. Severus had come to realize that the emotion he felt for the boy was indeed love. It was love for Harry that had enabled him to cast the light spell that had destroyed Voldemort. Love that drove him to do crazy things like go into a nest of death eaters alone. And it was love that was driving him forward now to capture those soft lips with his own.

Harry made a small noise as his teacher's lips claimed his own, but he did not pull away, instead he melted into Severus's touch. His lips moved against the boy's, savoring him. His mouth tasted the boy's full lower lip, sucking gently at the sweetness. He felt the boy responding to him, felt his hands reach up to clutch at his robes, bringing him closer. The boy's breath warmed his cheek, coming in soft pants. Severus's other hand went to tangle in his raven locks, pulling him tighter against him as he ravaged his lips. He tongue flicked out to worry at the line of his lips and Harry opened his mouth, giving his tongue entrance. Severus deepened the kiss. He explored Harry's warm mouth, tasting him, entwined his tongue over the other one he found there. He heard the boy moan, sending a jolt of electricity straight to his groin. His heart was hammering against his chest, and his hand left the boy's chin to explore other parts of his body. He couldn't help himself, the boy felt so good. He had to be patient with him though, the boy was still young, probably still a virgin. He couldn't afford to scare Harry away with his strong urges. He forced himself to bring his hands around Harry's waist, grasping the boy's hips there, however he kept his lips on him.

Harry was melting into him, one of his small hands was tangled in his hair and the other one was wrapped around his waist, holding him close. His soft lips moved against Severus's own with an eagerness that matched his and his warm tongue tangled around his in his mouth. Severus groaned against him. Merlin, he wanted this boy so much. He wanted to carry him to his bed and have his way with him, but he had to stop now. He reluctantly pulled away from Harry's lips, his hands went up to grasp the boy's cheeks. He gazed down at Harry's passion-filled eyes. The boy's lips were swollen, and his breath panted against Severus's face as he looked up at him. He almost went back to kissing him right then and there but he restrained himself. He had to know something. He had to ask the boy.

"Harry...I need to know how you feel about me?" He watched the boy's eyes gaze into his own and he waited. Harry didn't say anything for a few moments, his expression was unreadable as he searched Severus's eyes. And then...

"I...love you, Severus," his answer was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. Harry was watching him almost shyly. His heart soared. He loved him! Severus could've died happy then and there. He pulled the boy close and kissed him once more before pulling back. He looked deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

"And I love you, Harry, more than anything in this world"

.

.

 **A/N:** This completes the first part of my story. You can favorite me to get updates. Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! **SEQUEL IS UP! HARRY POTTER AND THE HUNT FOR THE HORCRUXES!**

.

.


End file.
